Duck/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Awdry's Originals File:Awdry'sDuckmodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Duck Illustrations File:DuckTakesChargeRS4.PNG|Duck in the Railway Series File:DomelessEnginesRS2.PNG|City of Truro and Duck File:DuckandDukesRS1.png|Duck with Peter Sam File:BallastRS3.png|Duck with Rex File:TendersforHenryRS5.png|Duck with Henry and Donald File:TendersforHenryRS6.png File:SuperRescueRS1.png|Duck with Bear and D199 File:LittleWesternRS6.png|Duck as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:Donald'sDuckRS4.png|Duck with Donald File:FishRS6.png|Duck crashing into a Fish Van File:FishRS7.png File:TheRunawayRS2.png|Duck as illustrated by Clive Spong Miscellaneous File:DuckandMike.png|Duck and Mike illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:DuckRailwayMap.png File:DuckSurprisePacket.png|Duck in the Surprise Packet ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:DuckTakesCharge16.png|Duck with the Fat Controller DuckTakesCharge32.png|Duck and Percy DuckTakesCharge40.png|Duck and Percy's "disturbance" at Tidmouth Sheds File:TheRunaway7.png|Duck on Thomas' Branch Line File:PopGoestheDiesel28.png|Duck and Diesel File:DirtyWork52.png|Duck crying File:ACloseShave56.png|Duck in a barber shop File:ACloseShave69.png File:TheDeputation34.png|Duck with Henry, Gordon, Percy, Donald and Douglas in the second season File:Edward'sExploit6.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree46.png|Duck with Edward at the Christmas Party File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor9.png|Duck in the third season File:Donald'sDuck1.png File:Buzz,Buzz17.png File:AllatSea62.png File:TenderEngines11.png File:Escape112.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine11.png|Duck's whistle File:Granpuff5.png|Duck in the fourth season File:ThomasAndStepney42.png|Duck and Stepney File:BowledOut37.png File:ToadStandsBy57.png|Duck at Callan File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.png|Duck's chimney File:CrankyBugs49.png|Duck in the fifth season File:ByeGeorge!53.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles45.png File:TwinTrouble72.png|Duck in the sixth season File:JamesandtheRedBalloon30.png File:ScaredyEngines26.png File:TobyHadaLittleLamb18.png|Duck's snowplough File:TheSpotlessRecord49.png|Duck splattered with fruit in the seventh season File:SnowEngine60.png File:Duckseason10.jpg|Duck in the Music Video, Navigation File:ExcellentEmily33.png|Duck in the twelfth season File:SavedYou!20.png File:GordonTakesaShortcut61.png|Duck with a CGI face CGI Series File:Henry'sHero20.png|Duck in full CGI File:Henry'sHero22.png File:TheThomasWay3.png|Duck on the Great Western Railway File:TheThomasWay24.png File:TheThomasWay94.png File:DuckintheWaterpromo.jpg|Duck in the eighteenth season DuckintheWater18.png|Duck stranded in floodwater File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches116.png|Duck pulling the Slip Coaches File:LastTrainforChristmas7.png File:Spencer'sVIP96.png|Duck's wheels File:ToadandtheWhale7.png|Duck and Oliver in the nineteenth season File:ToadandtheWhale13.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure96.png|Duck in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure97.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure98.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure99.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure828.png File:RyanandDaisy81.png|Duck in the twentieth season File:BlownAway23.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt51.png|Duck with Bert and Mike File:SkiffandtheMermaid11.png File:Mike'sWhistle12.png|Duck's whistle in CGI File:Mike'sWhistlepromo.jpg File:TheGreatRace32.png|Duck in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace34.png File:AMostSingularEngine16.png|Duck with Daisy in the twenty-first season File:StuckinGear3.png|Duck in the twenty-first season File:JourneyBeyondSodor9.png|Duck and Oliver in Journey Beyond Sodor Promotional Images File:Escape70.jpg File:DuckTVmodel.jpg|Model Promo (Head-on) File:DuckModelFront.png File:CGIDuckpromo.png|CGI Promo File:DuckCGIPromo2.png File:DuckCGIPromo.png File:DuckCGIpromo.png File:DuckAtBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Brendam Docks promo File:DuckHead-onPromo.png|CGI Promo (Head-on) File:Duckpromoart.png|Promo Art File:Duckpromoart2.png File:Duck_(1994-1998).jpeg|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnDuckPromoArt.png File:Head-OnDuckPromoArt.gif File:DuckJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Promo Art (Head-on) File:DuckSidePromoArt.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:DuckPromoArtSideView.png File:Duck1stErtlPromo.jpg|Original ERTL Promo Art File:Duck2ndErtlPromo.jpg|New ERTL Promo Art File:DuckWebsitePromo.png|Promo Art Miscellaneous File:Duck'sService1.jpg|Duck in a magazine story DuckIntroAnnual1994.jpg File:ThomastheFamousEngine(2001)8.png|Duck in an annual story File:Duckwithnameboards.png|Duck with nameboard File:Duck'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Duck's Trackside Tunes Namecard from Bye George! File:DVDBingo55.png|Duck in DVD Bingo File:DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver.JPG|Duck, David Mitton and Oliver File:Duck'sModelSpefication.PNG|Duck's model specifications File:Duckbehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's model behind the scenes File:Duckinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's motor, eyes and face File:Duck'sFacemasks.jpg|Duck's face masks File:DuckNitrogenStudios.png|Duck's model at Nitrogen Studios File:ThomasEvent2002Duck.jpeg|Duck from Cranky Bugs at the 2002 Thomas Event File:Duck'sHappyFace.png File:Duck'sSadFace.png File:Duck'sSurprisedFace.PNG File:Duck'sbasis.png|Duck's basis File:GWR5741.jpeg|The real no. 5741 Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLDuck.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOriginalDuck.JPG|Original ERTL packaging File:ERTLMiniatureDuck.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLDuckTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:WoodenRailway1994DuckPrototype.png|Wooden Railway 1994 Prototype File:WoodenDuck.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:2002WoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2014 Reintroduced Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayDuck2014.png|2014 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDuck.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:TakeAlongDuck.jpg|Take-Along File:MetallicTake-AlongDuck.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:TakeAlongMetallicSteamiesGiftPackLadyThomasDuck.jpg|Take Along Gift Pack Lady, Thomas and Duck File:Take-n-PlayDuck.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeDuck.png|Prototype My First Thomas File:MyFirstDuck.jpg|My First Thomas model File:TomyDuck.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDuckWithOrangeAndGreyTruck.jpg File:TOMYTrackMasterDuck2007.jpg|TrackMaster with S.C. Ruffey and Toad File:TrackmasterDuck'sCloseShave.jpg|TrackMaster Duck's Close Shave File:TrackMasterDuckinACloseShave.jpg File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg File:Wind Up Duck.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearDuck.jpg|Clear Wind-up File:PocketFantasyDuck.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:HornbyDuckprototype.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyDuck.PNG|Hornby File:BachmannDuck.png|Bachmann File:NakayoshiDuck.jpg|Nakayoshi File:PukaQDuck.jpg|Puka-Q File:TomicaDuck.PNG|Tomica File:DiAgostiniDuck.jpg|De Agostini File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECDuck.png|Bandai TEC File:CapsuleCollectionDuck.jpg|Capsule Collection File:MinisDuckPrototype.png|Prototype Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicDuck.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisPopArtDuck.PNG|Minis (Pop Art) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuck.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Duck2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:NoNonsense,Duck!.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:DuckTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:DuckPuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle See Also * Category:Images of Duck Category:Images of Duck Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Male character galleries